


Отцы и дочери

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Откровения дочерей примархов





	Отцы и дочери

Ресторан был оплачен, торт – водружен посреди стола, а отцы девочек сочли свои обязанности выполненными. В конце концов, девочки, да еще принцессы, да еще двоюродные сестры всегда найдут, о чем поговорить…  
– Вот так всегда, – послышался голосок первой из принцесс, когда дверь за последним папой закрылась. Все обернулись к ней, и она со вздохом продолжила: – «Доченька, тебе нужно учиться самостоятельно искать общий язык с людьми, начни с кузин», «Доченька, ты должна получить образование», «Доченька, главное в жизни иметь профессию и твердо стоять на ногах», «Доченька, все должно быть по правилам…» Нет, я очень люблю папочку, он очень хороший и добрый, но сколько же можно! А еще бабуля Ойтен запрещает носить мне мини-юбку!  
– На что бы ты еще жаловалась, – фыркнула ее одетая с иголочки во все розовое и тщательно причесанная кузина. – Мой папаша, наоборот, выписывает мне туалеты со всей Галактики, покупает духи, приглашает лучших парикмахеров и все твердит: «Ты должна быть совершенством, все парни будут у твоих ног». Можно подумать, я этого хочу! Я хочу стать патологоанатомом, а он говорит, что я синий чулок! А сам у меня «Блондэкс» для волос таскает, думает, я не вижу!  
– Мы с папашкой вообще-то кореши, – заметила другая девочка. – Он в нормальном состоянии клевый, мы с ним ходим на стадион играть в футбол, он меня боксу научил, в кино водит и все такое… пока у него гвозди в башке не запоют, тогда у него совсем крышу срывает. И мне приходится за ним присматривать, чтобы чего не натворил.  
– Я бы и не прочь, чтобы мне что-нибудь запретили, – сказала девочка в огромных темных очках. – Папочке на меня наплевать. Он с самого начала талдычил, что я ни на что не способна, как и его мальчишки. А когда я подала документы в единственный приличный нострамский вуз, он взял да разнес планету! Сто пудов, мне назло!  
– А я-то тебе еще завидовала! – воскликнула еще одна принцесса – в синем платьице в горошек и с косичками, почти монашеского вида. – Мой мне вообще ничего не разрешает. Проверяет, где я, куда пошла, с кем разговаривала. А когда ему взбрело в голову, что я целовалась с Сигизмундом, он его выгнал на астероид, а меня закрыл в комнате на неделю без игрового когитатора!  
– Твой тебе постоянно, а мой – как звезды лягут, – вздохнула принцесса с тонким надменным лицом и золотыми кудрями. – Иногда он обо мне забывает на несколько месяцев. А иногда как начнет меня контролировать, придираться и обвинять, что я ему в спину язык показываю! Я каждый день просыпаюсь с дрожью, потому что не знаю, что он мне устроит!  
– Мой папка отличный, мировецкий мужик, – заметила чернокожая девочка. – Все мне разрешает, никогда не ругает. Но он сам ни минуты без дела не сидит и меня… приучает. Только и знает, что сидит в своей кузнице. И не объяснишь ему, что мне, может, погулять хочется, на качелях покататься и с девчонками поболтать!  
– Ой, это кошмар, – поддержала ее следующая кузина. – «Терпенье и труд все перетрут» – это папино любимое выражение! Он вообще не понимает, как это, чтобы не работать, и все время злится из-за этого на дядюшек. Его послушать, так все бездельники, кроме него самого – у него-то железо и внутри, и снаружи, и никто не ценит его усилий и трудов!  
– Да-а, это они любят, – заметила старшая из принцесс. – Мой мне каждый день концерты устраивает. То я не так оделась – его позорю, то я не так посмотрела – его обидела, то не то сказала, не то съела… И всякий раз он рассказывает, что завоевал Вселенную, а плоды его трудов кто-то присвоил, и я тоже не ценю. Воитель, блин, и дома воевать продолжает!  
– Ваши вас поучают, а у меня другая проблема, – заметила девочка с тонким бледным лицом. – Мой папа вбил себе в голову, что все должны мыслить самостоятельно. И с ним ни о чем нельзя посоветоваться! Я ему: «Как думаешь, стоит этот фильм смотреть?» – а он мне: «Доченька, учись решать сама! Не научишься – не выживешь, ничего не добьешься, не будешь счастлива, кар, кар, невермор!»   
– Это о вас еще не заботятся ежеминутно, – хмыкнула сидевшая рядом с ней принцесса. – «Доченька, надеть шарф, на улице прохладно! Доченька, не кушай чипсы, это вредно! Доченька, не забудь просушить обувь, ну и что, что дождя не было, вдруг ты случайно калоши промочила! Доченька, надеть маску на лицо, чтобы не задохнуться, здесь же не Барбарус!» Сам-то гордится своей выносливостью и от своих астартес того же требует, а меня замучил своим клохтаньем.  
– Зато он тебя не закаляет, – фыркнула еще одна кузина. – А меня поднимает ни свет ни заря и заставляет обливаться ледяной водой, а потом – десять кругов на стадионе! Воспаление легких мне контрастным душем лечил! И ни одной моей просьбы с первого раза не выполняет – говорит, закаляй характер, а то плоть слаба!  
– У меня с папкой отношения тип-топ, – гордо сказала крепкая рыженькая девочка. – А с тех пор, как я в одиночку завалила кракена, он меня иначе как «моя фенрисийская звездочка» не называет. Драккар мне подарил! И все с ним отлично, пока он не нажрется, тогда туши свет – никому мало не покажется…  
– Да ладно, – грустно сказала самая маленькая из кузин. – У вас их хотя бы по одному. А у меня близнецы. И это, скажу я вам, полный… трандец.   
Самая красивая принцесса, унаследовавшая от родителя широкие лебединые крылья, все это время молчала. Подвергать сомнению репутацию ангельского папы она не решалась, хотя по прекрасному лицу видно было: ей очень есть что сказать. Но вместо этого она подытожила:  
– Да, девочки, папы – это мрак. Но не будем сильно расстраиваться. Подумаем, что было бы, если бы за наше воспитание взялся дедуля!


End file.
